Espoir
by Tamilselvi Nierninwa
Summary: [ATTENTION SPOILERS HBP !]Quand tout s'écroule en un instant, il ne reste plus que l'espoir, l'espoir de le retrouver, l'espoir de pouvoir vivre à nouveau ... 'Il s’accrocha à son pendentif autant qu’à son espoir, et attendit en murmurant son nom ...'
1. Prologue

**Titre :** 'Espoir', tout petit, tout court, mais j'adore ce mot qui sera sans doute le thème récurrent de cette fic :)

**Auteur : **Tamilselvi

**Pairing : **Je préfère vous laisser deviner les personnages principaux… Et si vous n'avez pas d'idée, je pense que la suite devrait vous éclairer davantage ;)

**Disclaimer :** Mis à part l'intrigue et les faits relatés, rien n'est à moi, tout est évidemment à l'illustre JKR, aux éditions Bloomsbury et à Warner Bros Sinon, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en visionnant pour la énième fois un film tamoul que j'adore, j'espère ne pas en gâcher la saveur en remixant son intrigue à la sauce Harry Potter ;)

**Rating : **R. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est un slash, et contient donc une relation homosexuelle… Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin :)

**Résumé : **quand tout s'écroule en un instant, il ne reste plus que l'espoir, l'espoir de le retrouver, l'espoir de pouvoir vivre à nouveau… _Il s'accrocha à son pendentif autant qu'à son espoir, et attendit en murmurant son nom à la brume vaporeuse…_

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement Mélantha, pour ses excellents conseils de lecture de fics et ses encouragements, ainsi qu'Ersilia, chère bêta-lectrice attentive sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour… Merci pour tes corrections, tes commentaires, merci d'être toujours là pour moi :)

°°°°°°°

**Prologue**

Il y eut d'abord le cri.  
Un cri atroce, un hurlement presque inhumain qu'il s'entendit pousser.  
Puis ce rire hystérique reconnaissable entre mille, qui résonnait en lui alors qu'il était projeté contre le mur à une vitesse phénoménale … Les planches cédèrent, et les échos de son propre cri l'accompagnèrent dans sa lente et inexorable progression vers le bas…  
_S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi …  
_Bruit du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, sensation que le temps se ralentissait, que cette descente s'étendait sur une durée infinie…  
Il se laissa tomber.  
Et puis il sombra.

Un monde glacial s'empara de son être… Peu à peu, il sentit sa conscience le quitter, le flot des ses pensées ralentir, et le peu de mouvements que ses muscles douloureux lui permettaient d'effectuer lui parurent extrêmement fluides et lents… Son corps s'engourdissait au fur et à mesure, et il commença à succomber au plaisir de cette léthargie apaisante… Délicieuse impression de flotter…

Etait-ce cela, la mort ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas si désagréable, après tout. Il pourrait avoir enfin la réponse à la question que se pose chaque mortel : qu'y a-t-il après la mort ? Il en avait eu un vague aperçu de nombreuses fois, mais tenter l'expérience serait complètement différent… En tout cas, il ne choisirait pas la voie des fantômes, ça non ! Continuer de penser et d'exister parmi les vivants, sans pour autant en être un, jamais il ne le supporterait ! Et puis, de toute façon, il _lui_ avait dit qu'il poursuivrait le chemin, pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait _après._ Il s'abandonna lentement aux délices de ce calme intérieur pendant un temps illimité…

Un contact léger contre sa cuisse le sortit doucement de sa torpeur… Presque une caresse… Délicieusement agréable en tout cas. Puis il sentit quelque chose frôler son ventre, son torse… Ah mais bien sûr ! Il savait qui c'était, ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'une seule personne sur Terre ! Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve, et _il_ l'en extirpait de la manière la plus plaisante qui soit… Il tenta de se presser contre _son _corps, agita ses bras lentement… pour ne rien rencontrer. Impossible ! _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il commença à sentir des picotements douloureux au niveau de sa poitrine…

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia : il flottait au beau milieu d'une étendue d'eau, sûrement dans le lac, et des truites se frottaient contre lui ! Certaines goûtaient aux fins filets de sang qui s'échappaient de ses plaies béantes … Son sang ! Il rougissait peu à peu l'eau claire du lac, tout autour de lui n'était que nuées d'eau sanguinolente ! Il tenta de hurler, mais seules des bulles d'air sortirent de sa bouche… Depuis combien de temps était-il en apnée ?

_De l'air ! _

Par réflexe, il essaya d'agiter ses membres de manière a nager jusqu'à la surface de l'eau, malgré cela ses muscles ne répondirent pas… trop faibles… Sa vue commença à se brouiller … il sentit un mal étrange naître dans sa poitrine, sa bouche était pleine d'eau souillée, quelque chose résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne, il lui fallait regagner la surface, _MAINTENANT !_

D'un coup, il réussit à déployer le peu de forces magiques qui lui restaient, et se propulsa hors de l'eau. _Respirer, enfin_.

Il eût un haut-le-cœur, cracha, cracha dans l'eau rougeâtre. _Le plancher couvert de taches, leurs deux sangs mêlés, …_Il tressaillit, conscient d'être au beau milieu du lac… Il peina pour essayer de se mouvoir dans l'eau glacée qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses membres. D'ailleurs, c'était tant mieux : ainsi il ne sentait plus la douleur lancinante au niveau de son bras gauche, qui restait inerte. Faisant de petits gestes de son bras valide, il réussit à échouer sur la plage de galets…

Il s'effondra sur le ventre, sa vue se brouilla et il cracha à nouveau de l'eau qu'il avait absorbée, mêlée à son propre sang, laissant un goût métallique dans sa bouche… Les quintes de toux se multiplièrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'impression que la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, ce serait pour recracher ses tripes. Nausée… Il garda les yeux fermés, craignant ce qu'il pourrait voir… Sa tête lui semblait devenir de plus en plus douloureuse et lourde… Avec difficulté, il se retourna de manière à se retrouver sur le dos, les galets, pourtant arrondis, le lui meurtrissant. Il _devait_ observer l'étendue des dégâts. Car il fallait bien s'y résigner. Il ne pourrait rester là à attendre durant une période infinie sans savoir… Il lui fut difficile de se concentrer, la douleur lancinante au niveau de son bras mutilé se réveillant jusqu'à en devenir intolérable, et tout son corps peu à peu lui parut n'être plus que plaies et écorchures… La couleur pâle du ciel lui parvenait filtrée par ses paupières closes, et paraissait terne, sans vie…Il entrouvrit ses paupières… Des rubans de brume l'enveloppaient… Sur le sol, les traces écarlates qu'il avait laissées indiquaient nettement qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de ce liquide vital si précieux… Il se résigna à regarder plus haut, à ouvrir grand les yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt : la maison si pittoresque où ils venaient de s'installer n'était plus que ruines et désolation, quelques planches et pilotis encore enflammés tenaient à peine debout, et le ciel, habituellement d'un blanc laiteux à cette heure précédant le lever du Soleil, le ciel qu'ils avaient si souvent contemplé à diverses heures du jour et de la nuit, ce ciel était tout obscur au dessus du lac… Des ténèbres verdâtres flottaient dans les airs, et malgré sa vision brouillée, il distingua les contours d'une forme familière planant au dessus de lui… _La Marque des Ténèbres_. Elle était de retour.

Amertume, colère et rage se mirent à bouillir en lui tandis que des larmes de consternation perlaient sur ses joues…  
_Ils ont dû l'emmener, forcement, ils ne l'auront pas tué…  
__Je ne peux pas… Il faut que je me lève…  
__LEVE-TOI !  
_Il essaya de se redresser, mais sa jambe droite céda sous son poids. _AAAAAAAARGGGG !  
_Impossible de bouger.  
_Il faut que j'aille à son secours… _Son visage déformé par la douleur laissa transparaître un rictus, soulignant l'ironie de ses pensées…_ Enfin, vu comme c'est parti, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait besoin d'aide…_

S'il ne faisait rien, et restait étendu là, de sombres pensées viendraient le tourmenter… Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour calmer sa respiration saccadée, et décida d'entreprendre un constat de son état physique. Machinalement, sa main droite plongea pour la centième fois depuis son réveil dans les poches de son pantalon de pyjama, qui étaient toujours aussi désespérément vides…

Il faudrait agir sans baguette, et donc employer l'Ancienne Magie, dont l'usage intensif qu'il avait déjà fait avait épuisé son organisme… Tant pis. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, sinon mourir au bord du lac. Le choix fut vite fait, et il mobilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour démarrer son diagnostic. _Rappelle-toi les stages à Sainte Mangouste…  
_

_« Oubliez tout ce qui est extérieur au corps que vous étudiez pour plonger mentalement dedans, repérer les organes qui vous sont familiers, et suivre les ondes pour observer les fractures, écorchures, foulures et autres trucs en ' ure' »… Rire poli des futurs Aurors entourant le Médicomage… « Tout n'est qu'une question de concentration, il faut sentir la vibration, laisser les ondes venir, et vous laisser guider par vos connaissances en anatomie. Eventuellement, procéder avec une baguette peut être judicieux … ». _

Le diagnostic magique lui avait servi à plusieurs reprises, au cours d'un grand nombre de missions, et il lui arrivait souvent d'en effectuer sur lui-même… Restait à remettre ça ce matin… Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait mal, froid, envie de hurler… Il écouta patiemment le battement de son cœur pendant une longue minute, calquant sa respiration sur son rythme cardiaque, et plongea à l'intérieur de lui-même. Comme tant de fois par le passé, il eut cette impression de voyager dans son propre organisme, visualiser les os, muscles, tissus nerveux…, mais ce n'était qu'une projection mentale lui permettant de se repérer. Il sentit les ondes magiques se propager dans tout son corps à partir de son encéphale, et les régions blessées se mirent à réagir à ces ondes en vibrant de manière plus ou moins intense. Mentalement, il se dirigea vers ces zones, et put établir un bilan approximatif de son état en quelques minutes. La plante de ses pieds était déchiquetée, multiples fractures à la jambe droite, large et profonde lésion au niveau de l'abdomen, ainsi qu'une dizaine de coupures sur le torse, profonde griffure sous l'oreille droite, la plupart de ses muscles souffrait encore des conséquences des nombreux Endoloris qu'il avait subis, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus restait son bras gauche, qui saignait encore abondamment.

_Elle se penche lentement sur moi…Ses longs cheveux noirs caressent ma joue, et elle se met à planter lentement ses ongles acérés dans la peau fine de mon cou…Je n'ai plus envie de crier…Est-ce qu'elle va aspirer mon sang, tel un vampire ? Elle en serait bien capable… Un filet chaud de sang semble couler le long de mon cou, elle ôte finalement ses ongles ensanglantés de ma chair, et se met à caresser ma joue, avec une lueur folle dans le regard…A mon oreille, elle me susurre sensuellement « Supplie-moi, soumets-toi à ma volonté, et j'arrête… », tout en laissant ses dangereuses griffes parcourir mon torse. D'une voix presque inaudible, je m'entends lui murmurer « Pas tant que je vivrai… » et lui crache au visage. Un éclair de fureur passe dans ses yeux. Elle ne semble pas aimer cela. Essuyant sa figure d'un geste brusque, elle reste cependant quasiment allongée sur moi, et brandit d'un étui accroché à sa ceinture une dague ouvragée… « Apparemment, tu tiens à mourir…pauvre abruti ! Va donc rejoindre tes enfoirés de parents au sang IMPUR ! ». Joignant le geste à la parole, elle la plante violemment dans l'intérieur de mon coude gauche, et tire l'arme fatale vers mon poignet, me lacérant tout l'avant-bras au passage… Et je me mets à hurler, hurler, hurler…  
_

Le souvenir de son propre cri le fit sursauter. Elle était encore là, plantée dans son avant-bras gauche, la dague maudite… Pas loin de l'endroit où se situait la Marque des Ténèbres chez ses foutus agresseurs. Il fallait la retirer, mais rien que d'y penser, il frissonna… Rassemblant tout son courage, il leva sa main valide vers la dague, distinguant au passage à quel point la lésion tout le long de son avant-bras était profonde, et serra les doigts autour de la poignée ornée de multiples gravures de serpents… _L'arracher d'un coup sec… Vas-y !_ Etrangement, il ne souffrit nullement en retirant la dague… Probablement parce qu'elle avait trop fait de dégâts pour que la douleur puisse se propager dans son système nerveux. Il observa la dague couverte de son sang, et, en essuyant la lame avec ses doigts, il sentit une substance visqueusesur l'argent froid de l'arme. Celle-ci était apparemment recouverte d'un liquide poisseux et verdâtre… _« Tu mourras lentement, petit morveux... Ça mettra longtemps à agir, tu sentiras la vie te quitter, et tu auras tout le temps pour regretter ce qui va lui arriver… » _Un poison mortel. Ça devait être ce qui recouvrait la lame. _Merde_.

Il devrait en principe rester conscient encore quelques heures… si l'hémorragie ne le vidait pas complètement de son sang. Il fallait faire un bandage au niveau de son bras pour limiter les dégâts. Il se redressa en sentant mille fourmillements désagréables sur son ventre, et arracha un morceau de son pantalon de pyjama déjà en lambeaux pour l'enrouler péniblement autour de la plaie. Acte qui lui arracha des gémissements de douleur…

Si seulement Hermione était là… Si seulement quelqu'un venait le chercher. Sinon, il serait condamné à crever sur ces foutus galets. Pas moyen d'envoyer un signal à qui que ce soit : pas de baguette, plus de forces… Pourquoi sa baguette avait-elle disparu pile au moment où il en avait tant besoin… ? Ils _l'_avaient emmené, ils ne _l'_auraient pas tué… Il faudrait qu'il puisse s'en sortir, et _le_ retrouver…

_Revoir son regard d'argent où peuvent se mêler tant d'émotions… Sentir son souffle léger sur ma joue… Sa peau diaphane, plus agréable au toucher que n'importe quel tissu, la chaleur de son corps, capable d'attiser les flammes du désir en moi, ses yeux brillant de plaisir, sa manière tellement sensuelle de parcourir mon corps de ses mains habiles, et son sourire encore endormi il y a quelques heures…_ _délicieuse invitation à la luxure…_

Mais il était seul. Désespérément seul.

Il faisait si froid… Son souffle se condensait sous ses yeux en vapeurs translucides… Il était gelé, ne portant pour seul vêtement que son pantalon en soie… mais quelque chose se mit à chauffer sur sa poitrine… _Le talisman…_Le pendentif produisait une chaleur intense et rayonnante qui réchauffait sa peau à l'endroit où il reposait. Alors _il_ était certes en danger, mais en vie !

Il s'accrocha à son pendentif autant qu'à son espoir, et attendit en murmurant _son_ nom à la brume vaporeuse…

°°°°°°°

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là ;)  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me laisser vos impressions !  
Bisous et à très bientôt...

Tamilselvi


	2. I Etrange songe d

**Titre :** 'Espoir'

**Auteur : **Tamilselvi

**Pairing : **Je préfère vous laisser deviner les personnages principaux… Et si vous n'avez pas d'idée, je pense que la suite devrait vous éclairer davantage ;)

**Disclaimer :** Mis à part l'intrigue, les faits relatés et quelques personnages, rien n'est à moi, tout est évidemment à l'illustre JKR, aux éditions Bloomsbury et à Warner Bros Sinon, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en visionnant pour la énième fois un film tamoul que j'adore, j'espère ne pas en gâcher la saveur en remixant son intrigue à la sauce Harry Potter ;)

**Rating : **R. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est un slash, et contient donc une relation homosexuelle… Donc, si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin :)  
**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 6 si vous n'avez pas lu HBP, je vous déconseille de me lire !

**Résumé : **quand tout s'écroule en un instant, il ne reste plus que l'espoir, l'espoir de le retrouver, l'espoir de pouvoir vivre à nouveau… _Il s'accrocha à son pendentif autant qu'à son espoir, et attendit en murmurant son nom à la brume vaporeuse… _

**NDLA :** Suite à une grosse panne d'inspiration et d'un manque de temps considérable (qui croirait que même pendant les vacances on n'a jamais le temps de faire tout ce qu'on veut ?), j'ai préféré couper ma fic en chapitres plus courts que prévu, ça me motive plus à écrire… J'espère que la fac ne va pas bousiller mon désir de poursuivre mon histoire…  
Bonne lecture :) et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions

**Attention** > l'histoire commence environ un an avant les faits relatés dans le prologue...

**PARTIE I : Clotho**

**Chapitre 1 : Etrange songe d'une nuit d'été.**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il était assis dans son lit, le corps raide, le souffle court. Son drap rejeté sur ses genoux, il essayait de se souvenir de ce rêve, ce cauchemar qui l'avait si brusquement réveillé alors qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors.

Par la porte vitrée de sa chambre pénétrait la noirceur du ciel nocturne, l'enveloppant de ténèbres malgré la lumière produite par sa baguette… Il pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux, fermement, essayant de saisir ces images qui commençaient déjà à lui échapper.

Une course, oui…il courait dans un espace clos… Une sorte d'entrepôt, de galerie souterraine… Partout, des chaînes humides et rouillées pendaient d'un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité… Il s'accrochait à des grillages, glissant ses doigts à travers leur maillage serré, hurlant quelque chose… Il ne faisait pas totalement noir ; il se souvenait du faisceau de lumière généré par sa baguette… D'ailleurs, il l'avait apparemment tenue dans sa main en murmurant 'Lumos' dans son sommeil, car l'extrémité de sa baguette luisait toujours dans le monde réel comme elle avait éclairé son chemin dans le rêve… Un chemin de pierre, peut-être, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de terre…

Il courait, suivant ce chemin, un parmi une multitude, le seul qui soit maculé ça et là de tâches sombres qui brillaient d'un éclat terne à la lueur de sa baguette… Et il y avait ces grandes cages grillagées, partout… Oui, c'était bien dans ces cages qu'il regardait, s'arrêtant de temps à autre dans son parcours, ces cages désespérément vides... Les tâches devenaient de plus en plus larges et nombreuses au fur et à mesure de son avancée… Et enfin avait eu lieu l'événement qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut : la douleur cuisante à la base de son cou, violente, intolérable, comme si on lui appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc sur sa peau, la douleur, mêlée à un sentiment de désespoir… Il avait hurlé, et c'était en entendant son propre cri qu'il avait repris connaissance.

Il avait cherché quelque chose tout au long de ce rêve, il en était certain. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de voir, tout en redoutant étrangement l'instant où se produirait leur rencontre… Impatience, agacement, appréhension, souffrance… et cette sensation d'oppression, comme s'il était enfermé dans ce lieu obscur, et qu'un millier de yeux le scrutaient… Angoisse profonde à l'idée de se perdre dans le dédale des chemins…

Ses doigts parcouraient la région de sa chair qui avait été meurtrie dans son rêve… Il fallait qu'il s'examine, qu'il inspecte son reflet pour voir s'il restait des traces visibles de sa blessure.

Serrant les doigts autour de sa baguette, il marmonna une incantation destinée aux chandelles disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, et, soudain, toutes leurs mèches s'enflammèrent, répandant mille lueurs vacillantes… Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la pièce soit finalement baignée d'une lumière faible et plus ou moins uniforme. Les chandelles étaient réparties dans toute la chambre, certaines trônant sur son chevet près d'une pile de livres épais, d'autres accrochées aux murs ou fixées à ses armoires, d'autres encore flottant à quelques centimètres du plafond.

Il se leva lentement, et sentit des picotements dans ses jambes, comme s'il avait réellement couru sur une longue distance… Face à sa psyché, l'unique miroir de son appartement, il put voir son reflet le contempler. Il avait la peau presque terne à la lueur des bougies, et ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un short sombre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Ses membres étaient toujours aussi fins, sa chevelure encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, et ses iris brillaient d'un éclat vert émeraude presque surnaturel, d'autant plus que ses yeux n'étaient pas dissimulés derrière sa paire de lunettes.

Bien. A première vue, tout était normal, il ressemblait encore à Harry James Potter, jeune sorcier de 22 ans.

Harry se rapprocha du miroir. La pulpe de ses doigts passait et repassait inlassablement sur la surface de sa peau qui avait été brûlée, quelques centimètres en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam, et pourtant, son reflet ne lui montra rien de spécial, aucune marque, aucune trace de brûlure.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar bête, stupide, et banal… Non, tout sauf banal en réalité. C'était un rêve réalise, terriblement réaliste, avec toutes ces impressions mêlées qui l'effrayaient encore. Mais effectivement, avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il avait entrevu en rêve n'aurait jamais lieu en réalité, à moins que l'esprit de Trelawney l'ait possédé pendant la nuit pour lui prédire son avenir.

Mouais. C'était aussi probable que de voir Voldemort se rendre et se reconvertir dans une carrière de strip-teaseur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry Potter avait eu peur d'un putain de rêve, et ça l'exaspérait fortement. La journée commençait mal… Il se sentait encore empli d'adrénaline, d'énergie, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir avant d'avoir attendu que ses émotions s'estompent, aussi décida-t-il de prendre l'air un moment.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte vitrée pour l'ouvrir et rester quelques temps sur son balcon. Celui-ci donnait sur l'est, et pourtant, aucune lueur ne rougeoyait à l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un bleu sombre, constellé d'une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes, et une légère brise nocturne rafraîchissait Harry, glissant sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux…

Du haut de sa tour, il pouvait voir que la ville sommeillait encore. Rares étaient les carrés de lumière qui se détachaient des immeubles ternes, seuls les lueurs des réverbères, de quelques phares de voiture et de panneaux publicitaires parvenaient à Harry, qui, d'où il se trouvait, avait une vue surplombant la majeure partie de sa ville.

Apparemment, il devait être trois heures, peut-être quatre. La tête reposant dans le berceau de ses mains, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, Harry se laissait doucement envahir par une douce quiétude en contemplant la voûte céleste, quiétude qui contrastait totalement avec l'était d'excitation qu'il avait connu à son réveil… Contrairement à l'entrepôt souterrain, ici l'obscurité était apaisante, et lui permettait de se perdre dans l'observation des astres lointains.

On lui avait appris à les reconnaître, à les nommer, à décrire les mouvements et trajectoires des différents astres selon des lois physiques, et à les interpréter en Divination, mais jamais aucune science, aucune branche de la magie, aucune explication rationnelle ne saurait lui expliquer d'où provenait l'effet agréable de calme intérieur produit par une contemplation du ciel étoilé. Le calme. L'apaisement. Cette impression de grandeur.

Et parmi ces étoiles, quelque part, demeurait Sirius, la plus brillante de toutes.

Sirius, celui qui aurait pu être son père, son frère, son ami. Celui qui aurait dû l'être. Celui qui l'aurait été, si seulement Voldemort n'existait. Celui qui s'était effacé trop tôt, pour ne jamais réapparaître.

Combien d'hommes étaient morts à cause de celui qui se faisait pompeusement appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Combien avaient souffert de cette guerre ? Le savait-il ? S'en préoccupait-il ? Ressentait-il un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité ? Il s'en foutait sûrement. Il rirait si on lui demandait ça. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir, l'immortalité, et un règne éternel sur un monde de sorciers dégénérés.

Harry avait perdu ses parents, puis son parrain, et quelques temps plus tard, son mentor, l'illustre Professeur Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait du se sacrifier pour que lui, Harry, puisse avoir la chance de vaincre son ennemi mortel. Certains de ses amis avaient péri, et les affrontements directs prenaient à chaque fois plus d'ampleur.

Bientôt, le ciel s'éclaircirait, les éclats stellaires faibliraient jusqu'à s'éteindre un à un, noyés dans un ciel d'azur, et l'astre diurne apparaîtrait face au balcon. Les gens en bas commenceraient à s'éveiller, à s'activer, la circulation s'intensifierait au fur et à mesure, et ces Moldus s'agiteraient, partiraient travailler, mener leur vie mécanique en s'intéressant à des choses tellement superficielles et futiles, ignorant qu'un monde coexiste avec le leur, le monde des sorciers, ignorant la lutte souterraine de l'Ordre, et son combat pour la survie de tous. Et surtout, cette ville ignorait qu'elle abritait 'le Survivant' en son sein.

Déjà quelques étoiles s'éteignaient au loin… Mais il lui restait encore le temps… Le ciel semblait l'inviter à le rejoindre, et c'est ce que Harry se décida à faire, sachant très bien qu'il était trop plein d'énergie pour tenter de retrouver son sommeil perdu. Il se retourna et entra dans sa chambre, saisissant ses lunettes sur son chevet et ses ajustant sur son nez. Il lui fallait s'habiller rapidement s'il voulait profiter de la nuit, alors il saisit un jean noir qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis enfila une chemise en coton vert bouteille. Ses courtes bottes en cuir de dragon étaient au pied de son lit, alors il dût s'y asseoir pour les mettre et entreprit de les lacer en vitesse à l'aide d'un sort. Enfin, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape en fourrure noire, afin de rester au chaud malgré l'altitude. Car il ne voulait pas errer dans la ville comme il l'avait de temps au autre fait au cours de ses insomnies. Non, cette nuit, c'était le ciel qui l'appelait. Harry empoigna le manche de son Eclair de Feu, son excellent balai de course qui reposait contre le mur, et il l'enfourcha vigoureusement, avant de s'envoler, et partir loin, loin, loin…


End file.
